


Second Guessing

by TheDissappearingAct



Category: The Incredibles (2004)
Genre: Gen, Incredibles 2, Light Angst, One Shot, The Incredibles 2 - Freeform, Worldbuilding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-25
Updated: 2018-06-25
Packaged: 2019-05-28 05:32:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 270
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15041834
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheDissappearingAct/pseuds/TheDissappearingAct
Summary: Helen didn't always want to go back to hero work.





	Second Guessing

Helen hadn’t always wanted to return to hero work. There was a period of time between going into hiding and Violet being born in which her and Bob’s lives were quiet and peaceful. There was no one to take care of, no world to save, basically nothing to do. The first few months it just seemed like a nice vacation. Then the relaxation slowly turned into restlessness. She had been recommended not to work because her prominent speech pattern would give her away and she spent the days feeling like her life was meaningless. Bob was doing underground hero work and at the time it was attractive in a bad boy way. He had invited her to come along but they had settled down nicely and she didn’t want to ruin what they had. But she still wanted to do something. 

Then Violet came along. Small, adorable, precious Violet. And just like that, Helen had something to care for again. Someone to care for. Her disregard of past hero work became stronger and her love and need to protect Violet did too. She changed her attitude about Bob’s hero work and firmly put her foot down. It was one of the worst arguments they had ever had. They only stopped because Violet started crying from her crib, wanting to be held. At that point Helen realized that Bob was only doing what he thought was right. But he was living in the past. They’re present was Violet. She was a gift. 

Helen didn’t always want to return to hero work. At some points she wished she lived a normal life.

**Author's Note:**

> Follow my rp on tumblr @ms-elastic.


End file.
